Mój Asfodel
by Villemo7
Summary: Piękny kwiat rozkwita w dłoniach srebrnowłosego Śmierciożercy. Tłumaczenie fanficka Progenitora pt.: 'My Asphodel'. Wiersz pt.: 'An Asphodel' jest autorstwa Allena Ginsberga, tłumaczenie wiersza z Internetu.


_O drogie słodkie różane  
nieosiągalne pragnienie_

Ogród umiera. Nie próbuję go ratować. Ktoś powinien. Kiedyś musiałem go kochać, podejmując wysiłek sadzenia każdego z tych pięknych kwiatów i obserwując potem, jak więdną jeden po drugim. Wykonuję gesty, tylko gesty. Bezuczuciowo.

Mój Narcyz się dusi. Walczy przeciwko ogrodowi Śmierci i zwraca się w moim kierunku. Jej białe płatki drżą na srogim wietrze. Żywi się (światłem słonecznym), kurczowo łapiąc powietrze ustami, ale mimo prób nie może go połknąć. Czekam ze szpadlem w dłoni. Trzask, a ja wykonuję gesty, tłumię uczucia.

Pomimo to ogród Śmierci zjada mojego Narcyza. Bezuczuciowo. Jej korzenie konwulsyjnie przylegają do podłoża, ale ciach, ciach, ciach… zrywają się sznurki marionetki.

A w Ogrodzie rozkwita Asfodel.

_. . . jak smutno, iż żadnej szansy  
by zmienić szalenie_

Draco przyprowadzi jutro swoją dziewczynę. Nową. Twierdzi, że ja jej nie polubię – szlamy - ponieważ on ją lubi. Ale ja uważam inaczej. Nowa jest zwiastunem miłego towarzystwa.

W pokoju zapada ciemność. Moje chmury zasłaniają (słońce). Ogród Śmierci próbuje powstrzymać Asfodela, ale Asfodel walczy. Asfodel posiada wolę życia, wolę kochania. Wolę, by być najlepszym.

Asfodel chce coś udowodnić. Obserwuję.

_wyhodowany asfodel,  
widzialną rzeczywistość…_

Śnieg pokrywa ogród Śmierci. Czysty pokaz. Asfodel zostaje ukryty pod spodem, niewidoczny.

Draco przychodzi do domu z Nową. Spotykam ich w drzwiach i kłaniam się na powitanie. Kolejny gest. Nie mogę wykrzesać z siebie serca dla Draco. Jest już stracony. Utonął już w mrocznym Ogrodzie, gdzie mój szpadel nie sięgnie. Bezuczuciowo.

- Witam w moim domu, panno Granger. Ufam, że podróż była udana.

- Tak, panie Malfoy.

Asfodel wydaje szorstki owoc. Uśmiecham się, nie wykonując żadnego gestu. Nowa przylega do ramienia Draco, ale nie okaże strachu. Duma za dumę, magnetyzm. Rozumiem teraz ogień tego dążenia, by wyrwać z korzeniami tę, która wytrwale zagłębia się w ziemię

_i skórą przerażające  
płatki - jak inspirująco_

Asfodel pozbywa się potem płaszcza z bieli, choć Ogród wciąż wypełniony jest śniegiem. Roślina jest w rozkwicie.

- Czy twój pokój jest taki, jaki sobie życzyłaś?

Odmawia odpowiedzi i rozgląda się po salonie, szukając Draco.

- Jeszcze nie zszedł na dół.

- Oh.

Nie przestaję jej obserwować, ale ona wycofuje się w kierunku (światła słonecznego). Kwiat nocynieświadomy, kto ma jeszcze zakwitnąć, gdy (słońce) spadnie z jej nieba. W ogrodzie Śmieci byłaby jedyną kwitnącą. W odróżnieniu od różowego Bratka, w odróżnieniu od tęczówki Lawendy, nawet przewyższając mojego Narcyza. W odróżnieniu od wszystkich kwiatów zasadzonych w Ogrodzie, które nie zdołały zakwitnąć. Jedynie mądry Asfodel, w żywym spektaklu.

_jest tak leżeć w dużym  
pokoju pijanym nagim_

- Skusi się pani, panno Granger?

- Przecież pan wie, że jestem niepełnoletnia, panie Malfoy.

- W takim razie usiądź.

- Dobrze, proszę pana.

- Czy jest coś, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

- Nie, proszę pana.

- Nie musisz odnosić się do mnie per „pan". „Lucjusz" wystarczy.

Pomiędzy nami stoi butelka wina. W Ogrodzie już dawno nie padało, ale Asfodel jest jak kaktus. Nikt nie śmie jej dotknąć. Może wytrzymać spragniona o wiele dłużej.

- Gdzie jest Draco?

- Nie wiem. Jestem pewny, że zejdzie na dół w porze obiadu.

_i śniącym, pod nieobecność  
elektryczności . . ._

Płomienie w kominku stają się coraz bardziej gorące. Ale nie jaśniejsze. Nie mogę dostrzec ciepła, choć czuję, jak łaskocze moją skórę. Nie wiem, choć _wiem. _

Nie podoba jej się mój wzrok spoczywający na niej. Niespokojnie wykonuje nerwowe ruchy. Asfodel wkrótce będzie wolał kwitnąć w cieniu. Co zrobić z jej dłońmi, co zrobić. Mógłbym wymyślić kilka rzeczy, wiele rzeczy. Nieczyste rzeczy, które zmatowiłyby czystość śniegu. Lepiej, wiem, niech to wszystko będzie czarne, wtedy żadne plamy nie zostawią śladu na tych perfekcyjnych płatkach.

Butelka stoi przed nią na stoliku, a jej oczy sięgają po nią nieświadomie. Jej niespokojne dłonie wyczarowują kieliszek i wypełniają go winem.

- Nie życzę sobie, byś się tak we mnie wpatrywał.

- Nie lubisz, gdy ktoś zwraca na ciebie uwagę?

Trzyma kieliszek w filigranowej dłoni. Oczy nigdy się nie wahają.

- Nie.

Nie ma czegoś takiego, jak uczciwość, mój Asfodelu.

_i wciąż na nowo zjadając dolny korzeń  
asfodelu,  
szarego losu . . ._

Bezuczuciowy. Nieruchomy. Jedna chwila jak godziny, mijające z każdym mrugnięciem jej jasnych oczu, z każdym szarpnięciem jej trzęsącego się kolana, sprawiającym, że rąbek sukienki podnosi się na udzie coraz wyżej, wyżej, wyżejRumieńce od wina, różane policzki bez odrobiny sztucznego różu. Unosi swój kieliszek, odchyla głowę do tyłu, odrzuca wszelkie trwogi. Asfodel wystawia tak ostre kolce przeciwko światu, by chronić swój słodki, mały owoc.

Odzywa się zegar na kominku. Wciąż pozostają cztery godziny, nim obudzimy się wszyscy z tego cudownego snu. Wciąż pozostaje czas, nim nocne zaklęcie straci swą moc nad (światłem słonecznym), a (świt) przekradnie się nad asfodelem jak ciepły pled. Wstaję.

- Już późna pora, panno Granger.

Kręci głową w nieugiętej odmowie.

- Nie jestem zmęczona.

- Powinniśmy udać się na spoczynek.

- Zaczekam na Draco.

- Draco nie przyjdzie.

- Owszem, przyjdzie.

_wtaczająca się generacja  
na kwiatowym posłaniu_

Stając za jej krzesłem, opieram dłoń na jej głowie. Mogę wyczuć całą jej energię, całą jej gotowość, całą jej furię, całe pragnienie, by wyprysnąć spomiędzy bladych słupków. Moja druga ręka dosięga jej ramienia, kiedy schylam się do przodu.

Oh, Asfodelu. Ona rozkwita w pełni pod moim dotykiem, płatki prostują się z westchnięciem. Szarpię je jeden za drugim. Kocha. Nie kocha. Kocha -

- Proszę… nie –

Ale czy mnie kocha, czy mnie nie kocha, jej korzenie są przywiązane do mojego ogrodu i nie będzie wolna, aż nie zacznie się wiosenne plewienie.Nawet jeśli (światło słoneczne) znajdzie ją w mym uścisku, zwiędnie na skutek jego dotyku. Księżyc wybieli jej cudowne blade płatki czystą bielą.

- Ja – ja…

- Szsz…

Mój Asfodel. Kocha mnie.

_jak nad brzegiem w Arden-  
moja jedyna róża dziś wieczorem to uczta  
mej własnej nagości._


End file.
